


Blasphemous Rumours

by PontiffOfTheDeep



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Monster porn, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tentacles kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiffOfTheDeep/pseuds/PontiffOfTheDeep
Summary: Sulyvahn is forever faithful towards his god, no matter what Aldrich could ever ask. So when the devourer had a particularly unusual request, who is his pontiff to deny him?
Relationships: Aldrich/Sulyvahn the Tyrant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Blasphemous Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to test myself and I think it went well haha! I hope you enjoy it

Sulyvahn stood in the ruined cathedral surrounding him, ankle deep in dark fluid which was unknown to him. He assumed it was the slick off of Aldrich's overgrown body but he could very well be wrong. The hem of the pontiff's clothing just barely dipped itself into these sickly juices yet... Sulyvahn didn’t mind this. Every second he spent in this once beautiful cathedral, he felt blessed. Blessed he got to live another day. Blessed that his plan worked out in the end, for both him and his Lord. Blessed he could watch Gwyndolin's somehow still gorgeous face twist with excitement under Aldrich's control.

Sulyvahn lowered himself into the mush of fluid on the ground beneath him, taking a knee out of respect. The pontiff bowed his head, looking through the slits of his mask to observe the ground instead of meeting the glance of his Lord. If only Sulyvahn could see the look on Aldrich's face, then he would truly understand why he was brought here. A wide and toothy grin spread across the dead God’s face as he stared down at his pontiff.

“Greetings my lord, thou requested mine presence?” Sulyvahn inquired. Something felt different about this encounter, almost as if something was beckoning him closer to his god. Every moment spent under Aldrich’s gaze made him want to melt into the floor alongside the strange liquid.

“That I didst... I’m hungry, Sulyvahn” The Lord seemed to rise over his pontiff, almost trying to intimidate him yet he knew it wouldn’t. He’s known for the longest time that it didn’t, Sulyvahn was too devoted to him to ever be frightened. He knew this yet he still loomed over the other, twisting his smile so he could lick his lips in excitement for what’s to come. 

“Look at me, look at thy Lord” Aldrich almost slurred his words, the saliva in his mouth just about over flowing. Sulyvahn didn’t hesitate in his movements, tilting his head up to look at Aldrich. He stayed kneeling under the God yet he couldn’t help but shudder at his presence. Aldrich really was one of the god’s, his figure so large and mighty. No wonder Gwyndolin suffered under his power, that vermin was no match for the devourer. The pontiff remembered the last conversation he held with the moonlight god. It was filled with venom, not from the god’s lower half but from the sorcerer’s own tongue. He had held his sister captive in her own tower and waved it over Gwyndolin’s head like bait. Bait that would lead to the Lord’s end. Sulyvahn could respect him for his level of honour, leading himself to his death willingly. 

“My holiness, what is it thou desires? I am faithful to only thee, I shalt grant any wish thou has't” Sulyvahn spoke smoothly, staring up at his god through the slits in his mask. He was grateful for his second skin at this moment, it disguised his expression of pure... Love. The pontiff was so hopefully devoted to Aldrich to the point where it became dangerous, he’d lay down his own life for the other man. Anything he was ordered he would do for him even if it caused him great harm. 

Aldrich’s lips twitched, a long-clawed hand extending out towards his pontiff. Sulyvahn expected the worst, that his time in the world was over and done with. That he becomes one of Aldrich’s next meals, left to be discarded in the back of the ruined cathedral. Whether his body just rots or he actually gets chosen to be devoured. It was such a disgusting act but to the god’s people it was holy and blessed. To be chosen by the devourer was as honourable as being a lord of cinder. At least in their eyes. 

The hand of a fallen god came and gently caressed the side of the pontiff’s face, fingers tip toeing around to the underside of his mask. The chainmail around the mask clinked against Gwyndolin’s nails, almost sounding like a wind chime. The pontiff didn’t flinch in the slightest, staying perfectly still with his chest rising and falling calmly. He wasn’t afraid of Aldrich in the slightest, he adored him. 

“I doth has't just one simple request. giveth thyself to me” Aldrich spoke with a flick of his tongue, his hand carefully taking off the pontiff’s holy mask. Once it was lifted off the man’s face, his long silver hair fell down upon his shoulders. The icy blue hue of his locks dangled around his strong features, it was tinged this way from living in the painting for so long. The deep coldness of his home environment changing him. 

Sulyvahn's ice cold stare met the dead eyes of Aldrich, their gaze locking and the god’s intentions becoming true. A deep pit bellowed within the pontiff’s gut. A flame needing to be kindled by the god. That’s when he realised. Aldrich didn’t want to devourer him, no. He wanted him in such a different way than what he was used to from the god. It’s been a while since they’ve started working together and whenever he was called in like this Aldrich would always try him. In taste that is. He would always take small pieces of flesh of Sulyvahn, not enough to cause him too much pain however. Just enough to smell his blood, smell the life shuddering through the veins of his body.

* * *

The surprisingly gentle pace of his god pushed Sulyvahn over the edge, he couldn’t handle the amount of holy affection. Aldrich was holding the pontiff by his hips, off the ground. He rolled his hips over and over again into the man, feeling him contract with each movement. The devourer drew out each sound from his pontiff, encouraging him to keep going. The god was making such a mess of Sulyvahn's behind, the dark purple sludge of his body leaking out from him and running down the back of his pontiff’s thighs. It was so addictive; he was surprised he hadn’t done this before. 

Aldrich didn’t have any genitals anymore from his monstrous body so they both had to get creative. He decided on something, that was to make a section of his slimy body solid and use that on Sulyvahn. It worked, it worked well for both of them. Sulyvahn’s finger tips dangled just above the ground beneath him as he was used by his god. He had never felt more holy than Aldrich being completely in his body. His vocal cords reacted to the thrusting of his god, forcing him to put out moan after moan no matter how embarrassed he was by it. 

Aldrich wrapped one of his slender arms around Sulyvahn’s chest, pulling him up to be closer to him.  
“tell me what thou wanteth mine gorgeous pontiff, scream it to the god’s above” Aldrich’s tone was deep and rooted with lust. It had been a while since he’s been able to get release off someone and he knew how much Sulyvahn loved him. He loved him too yet... He would never say it. His pace became sickeningly slow, grinding his hips against the pontiff. The inside of Sulyvahn shivered with the movements, desperate for more. He wanted the devourer to destroy him, make him unfit to walk for days. He also wanted Aldrich to gently make love to him. However he just wished that he didn’t have to stare at Gwyndolin’s face as he did so. 

“Aldrich... Mine god..” he gasped, hair hanging over his face in thick strands. He tried to keep himself under control for so long but he couldn’t take it anymore, turning his head to look at the devourer he began to roll his hips. Sulyvahn wanted to feel him in ever inch of his body. The thick length of Aldrich moved in and out of the pontiff, soft noises escaping his throat as it happened. 

“I want to feel thou within every nerve of mine body. I belong to thee” Sulyvahn groaned out in pure bliss, staring back at Gwyndolin’s face. Aldrich couldn’t help the feeling in his gut as the pontiff begged to be fucked. The way the knot deep within his stomach twisted and contorted in on itself made him mad. Of course he’d give Sulyvahn what he was so desperately begging for. With a harsh push, he had fully penetrated his pontiff. His makeshift cock pressing deep within Sulyvahn’s body, rubbing against his prostate ever so gently. 

Aldrich wrapped a firm hand around Sulyvahn’s throat, a finger making its way into his mouth. The gentle muscle of his tongue pressed against it, mouth hanging open and forcing thick moans out. The sorcerer’s back arched, voice growing higher in pitch as he was used by the god. Every nerve inside of him crying out in pleasure. He felt so good. To think there was a time he was genuinely afraid of the devourer made him so deeply upset. Times certainly had changed; he was so in love with Aldrich that he could do anything he pleased and Sulyvahn would still adore him. 

A strong screech ripped both of their attention off of their current situation, staring strongly in the direction of the noise. The strong doors to the cathedral had been creaked open by one of the deacons, their faithful and seemingly innocent face looking in. Their eyes glanced around for a moment before landing firmly onto the image in front of them. Sulyvahn being taken by behind by Aldrich’s strong form. The pontiff’s neck being held firmly as he was fucked relentlessly, eyes rolling back slightly with each movement. That was until his eyes landed on the deacon, examining them as best as he could while he continued to get used. He didn’t dare tell Aldrich to stop, not now. 

“Faithful deacon, gaze as I deflower thy pontiff” Aldrich’s voice rumbled deep in his throat from behind the both of them, snapping Sulyvahn out of his daze. The deacon shook violently, dropping to their knees in front of the lewd display of holiness. Their eyes widened and scanned over ever inch of skin that was grabbed at by Aldrich. Sulyvahn’s eyes widened, feeling suddenly so exposed and in need of his robes. He could handle being so vulnerable with his Lord but not in front of one of his followers. The pontiff didn’t have a chance to intervene the devourer's actions before a string of groans left his throat once again. The god behind Sulyvahn dug his fingers into his priest’s flesh, speeding up his movements. His cock digging deep inside of Sulyvahn and beginning to search relentlessly for his prostate yet again. 

Maybe it was his Lord’s words which made him so embarrassed or maybe it was sense finally coming to him after all of this. He was being used by his own god and yet being watched was the thing that made him weak in the knees. His vision was so blurred but yet he could still see the deacon watching them attentively, holding their hands tightly together in front of their chest. They seemed to be praying. 

Sulyvahn clamped his thighs together, a strangle moan leaving his mouth as his fingers desperately grabbed at Aldrich.  
“My... My Love!” he gasped loudly, his muscles contracting against Aldrich, tempting him to go even deeper. A sickly smile spread across the dead God’s face. Sulyvahn could feel one of the devourer’s hands moving around him. He was so... Cold. It almost disturbed the sorcerer. 

Thin, freezing fingers wrapped around the throbbing flesh of Sulyvahn’s own cock. A tight grip found its way onto the sensitive skin, moving up and down at a rapid pace. The pontiff could feel himself spilling over the edge but he didn’t want to release in front of the deacon in fear that his reputation would be tarnished yet... It was so tempting.  
“Sulyvahn, thou would not disappoint me now would thee?” Aldrich teased, hips beginning to grind against the smooth skin of the pontiff’s behind. 

A deep shiver crawled over Sulyvahn. He couldn’t help it now, he could feel the build up of climax settling deep within him. Fuck it.  
“Prithee, Can I finish my...my holiness?” it was a stupid question because both of the men knew that Sulyvahn wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from releasing. He was so close he could feel the rush of climax ready taking over his body. 

Sulyvahn heard a response from Aldrich but he didn’t take in a single word, a strong shiver running through his body as his cock throbbed in the devourer’s hand. He couldn’t help the yell that erupted from his throat as he was fucked with a force, he could never prepare himself for. Streams of white busted from his cock, dropping into the floor as he bounced on his god. His face contorted with the sudden movements, his cock throbbing intensely as Aldrich continued to jerk him off. He wanted every single drop from Sulyvahn’s cock to tarnish the cathedral. 

“Such a beautiful Pontiff, art thou not? The voice of the god rumbled deeply in his throat, his hips beginning to relentlessly pound into Sulyvahn’s abused behind. He wanted to completely take over his priest, make him his once and for all. The wet squelching sounds of his cock driving in and out of Sulyvahn tipped his over the edge once he listened for them, eyes traveling to meet the sound. Sulyvahn perfectly wrapped his body around the devourer’s cock, almost like the tables had turned and now the pontiff was the devourer. Sulyvahn shuddered from how sensitive he had become, each touch and caress he received threatened to fuel the fire deep within him. Lucky for the pontiff, Aldrich was spent. The devourer’s thrusts became sloppy and fast, a low groan escaping his lips as he released inside of his gorgeous priest. 

Nothing came out of him, but his orgasm was real, feeling every inch of his body shiver with the pulsing muscles of Sulyvahn. The devourer’s chest rose and fell quickly, the afterglow of his orgasm hanging off him like a veil. The hand clamped around the pontiff’s throat softened, allowing him to now close his mouth. His thumb rubbing at the side of his neck, gently caressing him as Sulyvahn began to calm down.  
“Dear Deacon, thy attendance is no longer needed” Aldrich seemed a little annoyed by his tone of voice, causing the deacon to stumble to their knees. They seemed to whisper something, maybe an apology before leaving the cathedral as fast as their legs would allow it. 

Sulyvahn hoped to the god’s above that this encounter would not be a one-off experience. Lucky for him, his god listened.

**Author's Note:**

> YO I have a twitter! @snapshotslut


End file.
